Roomies
by milkshakelvr
Summary: Kori and Rich own their own place. Their friendship will be tested... or will it be extended to more than friends. Drama and relationships...What will happen? [mostly KorRich]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans 

This would be my first story here, so be very honest with me if you have comments.

* * *

In their new apartment (actually it's a penthouse), Kori and Richard started unpacking their things. The thing is that Kori wanted to move out because her sister was moving back in and she didn't want trouble. Richard was moving out of his manor because he wanted his own life and Bruce understands. He is giving money for their rent, as is Kori's parents. 

"I can't believe that were finally moving out," Kori says as she looks at her best friend Richard. _Urg, he is so HOT and so stupid after all these years he still hasn't figured out that I have THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM. _Well, I wasn't a crush, and it wasn't love either. She ran her eyes over his body: Ebony hair, at the moment he was turned around, but he had gorgeous cerulean blue eyes, athletic body, and a sexy butt. She and Richard have been best friends since grade school. They always were together.

Kori realized that she was staring and he can tell if someone was staring at him so she quickly turned around just as he turned to answer her statement:

"I know, right? I always wanted to get out of the house," Richard stated as he whipped his head around to stare at her.

_I finally got out of that house… and a plus is that I'm with Kori…alone… in our own penthouse….alone… with Kori….OKAY ENOUGH!!! She is a friend, just a friend. _

When she was turned around, he took a good look at her figure: slim body, fiery red hair that went to her waist, endless legs, perfect skin, her stunning green eyes…._ her green eyes? OH SNAP!!! I've been staring too long!!! _She was facing him now.

"Richard…. Richard, are you okay?"

"Wha- oh yeah I'm okay! He he, why would you ask that?" Richard said then quickly turned around. _Damn, I'm an idiot_.

* * *

Okay let me Clear things up, this is my first time writing for fun!

1. This is the prologue, just to see if this story is going to worth writing a whole story for..

2. Their parents allowed then to have their own place and their parents are both paying the rent.

3. Richard doesn't know that he feels more for Kori than just friendship… yet.


	2. Getting Settled

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TT. Obviously.

Sorry it takes so long for me to update… I live in 2 separate houses and I forgot to send myself this chapter so I could work on it. Sorry!

There is also something I forgot to add: their ages!

Kori: 22

Dick: 23

Vic: 24

Bee: 24

Gar: 22

Rachel: 23

* * *

The next day all their belongings were unpacked and all their friends were coming over: Vic, Karen AKA Bee, Rachel, and Gar. They known each other since high school and they still were very close. So, they are coming over to check out the place.

"whistle sound This place looks great!!! When are you guys gonna get they furniture?" ask Vic. Victor Stone, AKA Vic, was a buff, athletic, African American guy. He always acted like a big brother to Kori and was very protective of her. He is four inches taller than Richard, who is 6 foot. His girlfriend was Karen.

"Damn, this place is awesome!!! I wanna live here!!!" exclaimed Karen. Karen Beecher, sometimes called Bee, is a slender, 5'7" and-a-half African American who is Kori's best friend, aside from Rachel.

"Wow," Rachel said. Rachel Roth, at 5'6", was petite woman. She had very dark hair, but under the sun you'd say that her hair is violet. She has very fair skin and violet eyes; she is also very pretty. If you had girl problems, she was not the one to talk to.

"Dude, do you have food?" asked Gar, the most kid-like person of the group. Garfield Logan had dark green eyes, tan-ish skin and brown hair. He was just a bit taller than Rachel.

"There is some chips n' salsa in the cabinet and soda in the fridge. Bring them out, Gar, please," asked Kori, as she closed the door.

"Who wants the tour of the place? Don't answer that; we're just gonna give you one anyway," Richard said. He led them out of the foyer and into the living room. "GAR!!! Get out here; I'm gonna give you a tour!!!"

"But the food!!!

"Arg… whatever"

"This is supposed to be the living room, but we are still waiting for the furniture," Kori said, as she walked with the gang. The living room is very spacious. It had a fireplace and tile flooring.

"Here is the dining room," said Richard. This room had a ceiling fan and fuzzy carpet.

"Down the hall are the bedrooms; there are 3: one is mine one is Kori's, and one is a guest bedroom," stated Richard. They went down the hall to take a look at the rooms.

Kori's room was…. colorful, for lack of a better word. She had different shades of pink, purple, and blue painted on her wall. a/n only the rooms were furnished She had a bookcase and a reading chair in the corner of the room that was painted dark blue. Her bed was circular and had a bunch of different colored throw pillows on them. Her walk-in closet was full of her clothes and shoes arranged by color. Her dresser was top off with her organized jewelry and make-up, though she didn't need much. On her walls her pictures of all her friends. But everyone, save Richard, noticed a portion of the wall contained just pictures of Richard and her. Karen and Rachel smirked: _they were so going to talk about this_.

Then they all went to Richard's room. His room was very uniform. His walls were painted red. His bed sheets had a red top blanket over a white thin blanket and white pillow cases. His dresser had nothing on top of it and he had a desk with all his papers neatly organized and a computer there. On his bedside table were pictures of his friends in simple frames. But what stood out the most was the picture in the center: a 5x7 picture of him and Kori everyone else's picture was a 4x6; everyone smirked but not a word was said.

Then the doorbell rang. "Furniture is here!!!" everyone heard a guy yell.

"Hey guys, go get the furniture. That is manly men's job!!" said Karen.

"But furniture is heavy!!!" complained Vic.

"Are you a manly man?" retorted Bee.

"Yeah, but-" Vic started, but was interrupted.

"Then quit whining and just GO!!" ordered Karen. The girls just smirked and none of the guys dared to argue.

_**.:In Kori's room: just the girls:.**_

"So, Kori… is there any reason why Dick gets a shrine and not me?" asked Rachel slyly.

"What are you talking about," said Kori with her back turned; her cheeks were turning red. Karen and Rachel exchanged glances and smirked at each other. "Urg, fine…. You guys already know the reason why."

_**.:With the guys lugging the furniture :.**_

"So you have a special picture of you and Kori…" Gar started.

"SO she and I are best friends… what of it?" Richard asked. He glared at Gar as if to say: _Go ahead, I dare you… say something._

"Ummm… never mind," Gar mumbled meekly.

_Yeah, that's what I thought_, thought Rich.

_**.:Later after moving in everything, in the living room:.**_

"Urg, I'm tried from moving all that furniture," said Gar, as he say down in the newly furnished living room.

"What are you talking about? You lounged on the couch when me and Dick carried the sofa and YOU inside!" Vic said as he sat down beside him on the couch.

Everyone laughed while Gar glared at Vic and blushed. It was silent for a while, and then Kori spoke up:

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere to celebrate moving in to our new place," Kori said as she looked at Dick. Dick smiled.

"I think that is a great idea, But where do you guys wanna go?" Dick asked.

"How 'bout a club? I heard a new one opened up downtown," said Karen. She looked at everyone and they nodded their heads in approval, Rachel nodded hers a little later than the others. Karen smiled.

"Okay, we'll meet there in an hour and a half. Everyone knows where it is?" Kori questioned. A/n let just say that there were advertisements everywhere about this opening of this club. Everyone nodded

"Okay guys we'll see you there," said Richard.

"Finally, a moment of peace!" said Kori a soon as their friends were gone. She sat down on the couch with a sigh. Richard plopped down on the cushion next to her.

"They are still bugging about that picture," Richard murmured.

"What picture?"

"Oh that picture of me and you. They are bugging about it because the picture is bigger than all the others. Can't a guy have a nice picture of his best friend that bigger than the others and not have people mock him about it?"

"Yea, best friend," Kori said half-heartedly. Richard noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Oh nothing," Kori replied. "I'm just going to get ready for the club later. See ya!" Kori said, while a smile a little too cheery to be normal, even for Kori. She disappeared into the hallway and into her room. Richard heard the door to her room close.

_Hmmm, _Richard thought, _weird. _Richard went into the kitchen to get a drink.

_**.:In Kori's room:.**_

_Okay, Kori get it together. Richard doesn't like you that way, _Kori thought to herself.

After her pep talk to herself, Kori went to get ready for the club later. _First things first: take a shower._ So undressed, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. After her shower, she stepped back into her bedroom to pick out her clothes.

_**.:with Richard in the Kitchen:.**_

Richard was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Kori when he talked to her. _What could it be?_ He asked himself. _Oh well, she would have told me if it was bad… right? _Assuring himself, Richard went to her room to get ready to go clubbing.

As Richard went to his room, he was thinking about tonight, and he had a question to ask Kori. a/n its just an innocent question. So he headed to into Kori's room.

"Hey Kori, do you wanna take my car or-," Richard was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"AHHHH!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE RICHARD!!! DON'T YOU KNOCK!!!! OUT OUT OUT!!!" Kori was in the middle of changing and Richard just walked in on her when she was just about to take of her towel to change.

"Oh my God. Kori, I'm sorry," Richard said embarrassed and covering his eyes.

"JUST GET OUT!!! DAMN RICHARD!!! OUT!!!" yelled Kori.

Richard practically ran out of the room and almost tripped. _oh damn, I am an idiot. How embarrassing. I can't believe I just did that. _Richard continued to beat himself up about that event on the way and while he got ready to go out.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Ohmiogd, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! Richard just walked in here and almost saw me… ALL OF ME! I mean I wouldn't mind it, but not in that predicament…. ANYWAY!! How embarrassing!!! How could I forget to lock the door…. I have to remember I'm not living in that big empty house anymore. I'm actually living with someone… a guy…. Richard…. _sighs_ whatever… time to get changed._

Kori walked to her walk-in closet and looked over her clothes. _Hmm… what to wear, what to wear. _Something caught her eye. She found the perfect outfit. _Aha, dress to impress. And to act like I forgot what just happened._

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna end it here. My fingers hurt.

I thought that this chapter was a little boring. It was about describing their place. So I thought I'd add that little thing there. That actually happen to me: yeah not very pretty. The next one will be better!

'Kay!!! Review!!! And be very honest!!! Any comments welcome! Unless it is saying how this a pathetic piece of shit and not even worth reading.


	3. Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Cherry, a nightclub. Yes, it is an actual name of a club.

Okay here is chapter 2!!!

* * *

_**.:In the living room:.**_

Richard sat with his head in his hands on the couch. _How could I forget to knock?_

While Richard sat on the couch arguing with himself, Kori came out of her room. Richard looked up at Kori, and his mouth dropped. Kori was wear a dark denim jacket over what looked like a green top that matched her eyes. On her bottoms, she was wearing a black pleated mini-skirt with a chain belt hanging loosely on her waist and black tie-up wedge shoes. She had sparkles in her curled hair, green chandler earrings, 10 row stretch bracelet and a very simple crystal choker. Her make up was simple: light green eye shadow, small amount of blush and clear lip-gloss. Her small purse was the same color of her top. All in all, Kori looked hot.

"W- Wow, you look nice, Kori," Richard stuttered.

"Thanks. So do you," Kori replied. Richard was wearing black jeans and a black long sleeve button-down with tiny dark grey strips going down over a red muscle shirt. He was also wearing black and dark grey Converse. His hair was in the classic spiky look, which made him look incredibly sexy. _He makes looking hot so effortless, _thought Kori.

"So, ummm," started Richard. Things were a little awkward. "Are we gonna you're your car, my car, or different cars?"

"Ummm, your car," Kori replied.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you, when you were, um, you know, uh…"

"Its okay. I forgot to lock my door," Kori said with a smile, and then it was gone again with her next question. "Um, Richard?"

"Yeah, Kori?" Richard replied, while looking at her.

"Um… how do I put this," the girl mumbled, "um, did you see…. um… anything when you…um… walked in on me?" Kori asked timidly. Richard looked horrified.

"O-of course n- not," Richard stammered.

"okay good: that would be a little weird. I need to remember to lock my door," Kori said with a chuckle and Richard let out a small smile.

The tension in the room was lessened and they both let out a breath.

"0kay… shall we go?" asked Richard, offering out his arm.

"We shall," responded Kori jokingly. They linked arms and walked down to Richard's car, still feeling slightly awkward.

_**.:Outside of the club:.**_

Bee and Vic were waiting for everyone out side of Cherry, the new club everyone was talking about.

"Wow the lines are very long," pointed out Vic. The line went all the way around the corner.

"Let's just wait for the others. I bet we all could get to the front. We know people," acknowledged Bee. They were all well known for something. Richard is the heir of Wayne Enterprises, Gar's parents are world-renowned zoologist, and Vic is the inheritor of a technology company. Kori and Rachel are heiresses, and Kori, Rachel and Bee are all well known models in Jump City.

"Look there is Rachel and Gar!"

Rachel walked alongside Gar wearing dark, skinny, really tight jeans and a black bead halter top. Rachel walked up to Bee and gave her a greeting hug. She wore black ankle boots, a silver choker and silver dangly earrings. Her smoky eye shadow and clear lip-gloss completed her look. She carried a very small purse. Gar did a handshake thingy with Vic a/n I'm a girl, I don't know what crazy handshake thingy they do, I tried it and I falled miserably ; P and Gar was having a hard time not looking at her ass.

"I took a ride here with Gar. I thought it would be easier finding a parking spot for one car," commented Rachel dryly.

"Ummm… yeah," agreed Gar. He was wearing cargo shorts and a green silk dress shit. He frosted the tips of his hair green and wore loose Vans. "Hey!!!" everyone jumped. He took his eyes off of Rachel's ass and looked at the name of the club, "Do you think they serve cherries here?" asked Gar. Everyone sighed and Rachel smacked him on the head.

The waited a few minutes more and Kori and Richard came.

"Hey, guys!!" Kori greeted. She hugged everyone in greeting. "You all look nice," she commented. Karen was wearing cameo- cargo pants and a white tank-top that showed her belly button; it said 'sexy.' She wore her hair in her trademark piggy-tales and black converse. Her had a gold choker and bracelet. She had a lot of pockets so she didn't need a bag. Vic was wearing blue jeans black Vans a white undershirt and a light blue dress shirt. Richard exchanged the crazy handshake with Gar and Vic. Everyone noticed the slight tension between Richard and Kori.

"Girl, you look hot," Bee commented. Kori smiled in return.

"Let's go," Richard commented. He confidently walked to the front of the line and took one look at the bouncer. The bouncer nodded to him and his friends and let them into Cherry.

a/n: I could have left it off there, but that was too short.

Everyone looked around: they were all amazed. Most of Jump's elites were in there along with some of the regular people. a/n I know that sounds mean, but I didn't know what else to call them. Richard spotted and empty VIP booth and motioned all of them to follow him, since they could hear each other of the loud booming music.

"Dude, this place is awesome!!!" Gar remarked. He was right: lights were blinding and music was deafening. All they needed to do now was to try to drinks.

"I'll go get everyone some drinks!!!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"We'll go with you," Rachel said, looking at Bee meaningfully. They noticed that Kori and Richard haven't looked at each other since the time they saw them. Bee got the message. Bee looked at Vic with the same look and Vic nodded his head. Vic looked at Gar with the look. a/n lots of looks!!! Hehehe. If you didn't get it, they were telling each other to interrogate.

On the way get the drinks, Bee and Rachel set to work.

"So, what's up with you and Dick?" Rachel asked ever so bluntly. Kori's other best friend let out a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Kori asked sweetly, and trying to feign innocence.

_**.:Boys:. **_

"Why weren't you even looking at Kori?" asked Vic.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," retorted Richard.

_**.:Girls:.**_

"Oh, don't even. You know what we're talking about," Bee snapped.

"Fine. I can't hide anything from you guys," Kori said with a small smile, still walking toward to bar. Then she stopped to tell her friend what happened. "Here it goes," she took a breath and continued, "I just finished taking a shower to get ready to go here. I walked into my closet to find an outfit. I found the perfect one that your truly is wearing and I laid it on my bed and I was about to take the towel off from around me…"

_**.:Boys:.**_

"…and I walked in her room to find out what car she wants to take to come here and I realized that I walked in on her in the middle of her changing!!!" Richard whispered to his friends. Gar and Vic looked dumbfounded.

"You did what!!!" Gar said.

_**.:Girls:.**_

"… Well, he walked in-," Kori started again, but Rachel cut him off.

"No, I know what he did, but this just shocked me," Rachel choked out. All was silent. After a while, Karen asked something way out-of-the-blue:

"Did he see anything?" Bee asked.

_**.:Boys:.**_

If Richard was drinking anything, he would have spit it out on Gar, who asked that question.

"Hell no!!! Wow, that would have been weird," Dick yelled.

"You better have not, or would have ripped out your eyeballs," Vic said causally. Dick looked at him laughing, but one look at Vic's face said that he wasn't joking. Dick knew that Vic is extremely protective of Kori.

_**.:Girls:.**_

"I'm gonna fucking kick his ass!!!" Rachel yelled. Kori and Bee looked at each other than at her: that was so unlike Rachel.

"I'll help you," said Karen. They started to get up, but Kori's death grip held them down and they both winced.

"No, leave him alone. It was an accident!!! I forgot to look my door anyway," Kori said. They looked at her and sighed.

"Come on. They are gonna wonder where to drinks are," Bee said. Kori smiled. The locked arms and walked towards to crowded bar.

_**.:Boys:.**_

"Where are those drinks?" Gar asked. He was never the most patient one.

"Calm down, Garfield. Patience is a virtue," Rachel said teasing him. Everyone chuckled.

"You've bee over there for fifteen minutes!!!"

"Long line," was her excuse, with out thinking. _Thank god for Rachel_, is what Kori and Bee were thinking. a/n I'm not gonna describe what everyone got to drink. I need more experience in that area. But I don't drink:

The tension was gone between Richard and Kori since they talked to their friends about it. They were talking, laughing, drinking… laughing. Finally, they were all bored with just talking, laughing, and drinking. Suddenly, Kori stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go," she said. The guys looked at her with a confused look and the girls started to get up.

"'Kay," Bee said. Rachel just got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Richard asked suddenly.

"Geez," said Kori, "relax, we're gonna go dance. If you need us, we'll be in the middle of the dance floor starting a mosh (sp?)." Kori laughed at Richard's facial expression. "Kidding. We'll just be bumping n' grinding on random guys," Kori said with a straight face. Richard looked like he had a speech prepared. She put a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Kidding, Richard. Loosen up. We're just gonna dance." Kori said, pointing to the dance floor, while trying to keep a straight face. She failed. She turned around and laughed at the fact that she could always get to Richard by doing that and he always fell for it. Kori took off her jacket to show a green halter top. It looked amazing on her, with all the sequence and designs. It sparkled very nicely like her eyes. Kori pulled Bee and Rachel by the hands and smiled at the boys. She headed to the dance floor.

Almost as soon as the girls left, three girls took their place. Kitten, Terra, and Jen a/n if you didn't get it: Jen Jinx. Kitten sided up with Dick, Terra with Gar, and Jen with Vic.

"Hi guys. What are the sexiest guys in Jump City doing by yourselves at one of the newest clubs," purred Kitten. A/n Ha-ha pun is the funniest thing She has always had a spot for Richard. Hell, he even once gave in and went on a date with her thinking it, ahem I mean she, will leave him alone, but that made her want Richard more. Now she wouldn't leave him alone. Kitten slide her hands along Richard's thigh, he made a face and Richard tried to throw her off gently. The other guys smirked until they realized that they also had girls hanging on them.

"Hey Gar, long time no see," Terra whispered. Terra was Gar's ex. They were the cutest couple around to everyone. Rachel never liked her, for some reason. But when Terra backstabbed Gar and cheated on him. Gar was the most forgiving and sensitive person around, but if you cheat on him three times, he wont take that sitting down. He went and beat up the bastard that Terra slept with and dumped that girl's ass. She has been trying to get back with him since then, but Rachel won't have it.

"Vic, what's up?" Jen asked him. Jen has been trying to get back with Vic ever since high school. Yeah, back _with_ him. They dated in high school until Vic had to move. Vic suggested that they try a long-distance relationship, but Jen was having none on it. She said that she wasn't like that. So they broke up and Vic moved to Jump. Then he met Karen and he is much happier. But Jen was miserable and moved here to Jump to try and get him back: no such luck. Karen made sure of that.

"Ahem, actually, we're here with friends and my _girlfriend_," Vic said, with emphasis on girlfriend. All the boys looked rather uncomfortable.

"Awww… c'mon don't be like that. Why don't you just dump the girlfriend and come home with me. I could show you a real _fun _time," Jen said, in a voice that seemed seductive to her. Vic blushed red at that comment and shook his head no.

"Um… no. I'm fine with my_ very hot_ girlfriend," Vic replied, emphasis on _very hot, _hoping that she'd get the hint and go away and bother someone else. Kitten, Terra, Dick and Gar listened in their conversation.

"OH COME ON!!! Please??" Jen practically yelled, as she dragged him along.

"Umm…uh…," was all Vic could say. He was never one to yell at a woman. Then someone tapped Jen on the shoulder.

"WHAT _IN THE HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOUDOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Karen yelled. She was glaring at Jen murderously.

"KAREN!!!" Vic exclaimed, thankfully. She appeared there with Rachel and Kori in tow.

"I'm gonna take your boyfriend out for a spin and then he'll dump your ass, 'cause that's how good I am," Jen sneered.

"Oh, HELL NO!!!" Karen exclaimed. Then she punched her and Jen let go of Vic and he practically ran behind Karen. "Back off. You had your chance, and he is mine now. Aren't you?" Karen asked Vic. Jen ran off holding her now broken nose, with her friends following her. He just nodded in surprise, mouth agape.

"Thank you, Bee. She is scary," Vic said timidly.

"Awww... there, there. This will make it feel better," Karen said. She stood on tip-toe and just made out with him there in the spot. Jen ran away, with her friends following her. After a while, they broke apart and Karen smiled. "Let's dance," Karen whispered in his ear, more seductively than Jen. She dragged Vic to the dance floor and Vic followed her willingly with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Richard Grayson," a voice called. He looked up.

"What were you doing with Katrina Moth?" the voice turned out to be Kori's. "Getting back on with her?" She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," he his great comeback. Kori laughed.

"Hmm… great comeback," Kori replied sarcastically. "We can't leave you boys alone can we?" Kori asked Rachel. Rachel looked livid while glaring at Gar.

"What were you doing with _her?" _Rachel asked through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't doing anything with her!!!" Gar said defensively. He even stood up practically yelling at her to prove his point.

"Okay, Gar. I believe you." Rachel said. The next part she said quietly: "I just don't wanna see you hurt, that's all." He gave Rachel a small smile.

"Thanks, Rachel," Gar said. "You wanna dance?" He got out of the booth and gently pulled Rachel by the hand on to the dance floor. That left Kori and Richard alone.

"So... do you-"Kori was rudely cut off.

"Hi! I'm Christy. Do you wanna dance?" a brunette girl, dressed in the skimpiest clothes, stepped in front of Kori and looked at Richard hopefully. Kori looked horrified. _Please say no, please say no, please say no, Please say-_

"Sure," Richard replied, being the gentleman that he is: Always gave someone a chance. Then Christy smiled. _Damnit! _"Just on sec," he turned to Kori, "What was that you were saying, Kor?" He looked past her to the girl who asked him to dance.

"Nothing. Never mind. Have fun," Kori said looking at the ground. He touched her shoulder, gave her a smile and rushed past her to

dance with Christy. Christy looked back at Kori, with a smirk. _That bitch!!! _Kori was fuming. Kori started mumbling to herself.

"_Hi! I'm Christy. Do you wanna dance?"_ Kori said aloud in that mimick-y voice.

"Sure, Christy," said a smooth deep voice behind her.

Kori turned around and saw one of the sexiest men she has seen. He had brown hair and grey-ish blue-ish eyes. He was wearing loose black jeans and a blood red long sleeve dress shirt with the buttons undone halfway down, giving Kori a great view of his well-sculpted chest. His hair was spiked up and it looked very nice.

"I'm Xavier," the hot guy said, introducing himself. He smirked when he saw that she was checking him out in awe. He already checked her out from afar, but he decided that she looked hotter in person. For some reason unknown to Kori, she started stuttering when she started her sentence.

"Um… h-hi. Actually, my name is Kori" Kori said.

"Then why did you say your name was Christy?" he replied confusingly.

"Um… how 'bout that dance?"

"Uh... okay," Xavier said.

They walked onto the dance floor, with Kori leading the way.

* * *

I tried the back-and-forth thing in this chapter... please review to tell how you think about it. Good? Bad? both?

Just so you know, I have nothing against Jinx and Terra they will be nicer later. Kitten? Yes. I do _NOT_ like her. Just so that's clear.

I know I kind of described Dan Radcliffe, but DR is hot so that's fine. If anyone else has a better description, just let me know!!!

Does anyone know why some characters on they keyboard show up when you upload it here? I went to check my document and things were missing...

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed!!! I forgot last chapter to thank: **RavenSis, BrambleCrystal, Harry Potter Fan 1994, BonitaChickia, DiamondOasis, cartoonstar, raeXXstarry, wfae, RoseXxxXThorn**. Your feedback is very much appreciated!!!

Special thanks to **RoseXxxXThorn**!!! You're my first reviewer ever!!! lots of love!!! .

But I need more to make sure I'm writing well!!! Come on Review… pwease!!!


	4. Drama with a side of Cherries

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Cherry.

I am going to start putting my notes at the end of the chapters. I hope more people will read them after they read the chapter. .

Here is the next chapter:

* * *

_**.:With Kori:.**_

As Kori pulled Xavier to the dance floor, she looked around for her other friends on the dance floor. She saw Vic and Karen. Those two were too caught up in their business to see her walk past them. Gar and Rachel seemed to be enjoying themselves, which she smiled slightly at. Kori knew those two were meant to be together. The only person she didn't see from their group was Richard. She knew he came through this way, but then again, this was a big dance floor a/n just guessing here, I haven't actually been _inside _there. So she just left it be and turned around to dance with Xavier. Little did she know, there was a pair of sapphire eyes watching her from behind not watching her behind, watching _from_ behind, you sickos, jk lol :-P.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_Who is Kori dancing with?_ Richard asked himself. _Who is that guy? Did he ask her after I left? Or did she ask him? _Richard tried to concentrate on the girl he was dancing with- Kristen, or something- but he couldn't. He kept on stealing glances at the pair grinding to the music.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

Kori was actually enjoying dancing with someone that was not Richard.

"You're good at dancing," Kori stated. She hoped she didn't sound breathless. She was trying to keep up. He smiled before he answered.

"You too," he said, also sounding breathless. Then the song ended and they looked each other in the eye, until he bent down the whisper in her ear.

"Let's go outside," he spoke softly in her ear. She shivered and nodded. He gently led her through the throng of people to go to the pool area.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_Where are they going? _Richard thought.

"Where are who going?" Richard looked at the girl he was dancing with.

"Kristen-"

"Christy," she said looking a little put off.

"Christy, I have to go. Find me later," Richard said. He went in the direction Kori was heading to.

_**.:With Kori and Xavier:.**_

They went to the outside. He bought them both drinks and went to cushion-y bed-like booth see description below; I don't know what they are called. They started talking.

"So you are the famous Korina Anders," Xavier said with a smirk and Kori nodded. "You are as sexy as they say," Xavier said. Kori turned red.

"Thanks," Kori said softly. She has never been nervous in front of a guy. "What are you doing here in Jump City? I thought you lived in Gotham," Kori asked a little more confidently.

"So you have heard of me," Xavier said smirking, "I needed to get away from that. I'm known as a playboy there," he explained, "so I'm here for a while to relax," Xavier said, while laying down and putting his head behind his head. She giggled and lay down next to him. They started talking about their friends and family.

_**.:with Richard:.**_

_What the hell are they doing? Is she giggling? I need to get her away from that creep… _Richard was creeping quietly, while eavesdropping, on the concrete towards the couple.

"Hey Kori, would you like to-" he heard Xavier start to say. _THAT'S IT!!!_

"KORI!!!! There you are," Richard practically yelled. "I've been looking for you," Richard said looking cross and took a look at Xavier. "Who is this?" Kori looked like she wanted out of there.

"Ummm…. Xavier… this is Richard…. Richard…. Xavier," Kori said timidly.

_**.:With the gang, minus Kori and Richard:.**_

"Where are they?" Gar said impatiently. Let's say a lot of time passed by and it was getting late "It's getting late," Gar grumbled.

"Quit whining," Raven said without looking at him.

"They are probably making out," Bee said slyly. Then Gar saw something.

"HEY LOOK!!!" Everyone jumped looked at him, and then at where he was pointing to.

"CHERRIES!!!" Gar said excitedly. Everyone groaned.

_**.:With Kori, Dick and Xavier:.**_

"Nice to meet you," Richard said coldly. He was totally lying.

"Same," Xavier said. They were glaring daggers, knifes and other pointy objects at each other. They finally came out of it when Kori cleared her throat and slid off the booth thing.

"I'll see you around, Xavier," she kissed Xavier on the cheek, while Richard's eyes glared at that gesture, "Richard," she said frostily as she passed him. She headed back into the club in a huff. The guys were alone and they kept on glaring at each other. Then Xavier broke the silence with a very simple question:

"Are you dating her?" Then Richard answered with the first thought that came to mind: the truth.

"No," Richard said automatically. Then he inwardly smacked himself at the look on Xavier's face.

"Good," he said, half to himself, the other half taunting Richard. He got up and went to get another drink. Richard went to find Kori. Luckily, she was waiting right by the entrance back to the club, waiting for Richard. When he got to the door, all hell was unleashed upon Richard.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL!!! He was gonna ask me out, Dick!!!" Kori yelled at Richard, while they both stomped over to their booth, really pissed off. Richard face did a little twitch at the name she called him. She never called him 'Dick' unless she was really pissed at him. He didn't answer her as they were approaching their table.

"Let's go," Richard said in a low voice.

"You always do this to me. Whenever a guy starts showing some interest in me, you go all mental and chase them away!!!" Kori said hysterical. The others looked on with interest.

"I don't think they were making out, Bee," Vic whispered to Bee,

"DAMNIT, WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!?!?!? DICK!!!!" They all gasped and their mouths formed an 'O.' Now they all knew that she was ticked off. She never called Richard 'Dick' and she doesn't curse a lot. Rachel and Karen quickly took Kori by the arms and lead her away as her eyes started tearing. Dick stayed with the guys and sat down quietly with his head in his hands.

_**.: With the girls:.**_

"Oh …. Honey, what happened?" Bee cooed, her motherly nature kicking in. Rachel also looked on with concern. Kori explained what happened starting with Christy and ending with her tête-à-tête with Xavier. She explained Richard showing up and looking irritated. She was crying by the time that she finished her tale.

"Why does he do that to me?" Kori said, while being hugged by Bee and Rachel.

"'Cause he is a dick-head who can't come to terms with his feelings," Rachel mumbled under her breath. Karen heard and glared at her.

"Kori, sweetie, forget about it. Dick does that because he cares about you," Karen said gently. Rachel started wiping away Kori's tears.

"I hate it when he does that. He acts worse than my father," Kori said with disdain.

"Kori, in time," Karen started.

"Hopefully, very soon," Rachel cut in.

"You will see why Richard does that when you get close to a guy," Bee finished, while giving Kori a smile and a hug.

"Thanks, guys," Kori said while hugging her friends.

_**.:With the Guys:.**_

"Dude, man, what happened?" Vic asked his best friend.

"Yeah, Kori was really ticked," Gar said. Then, their conversation was interrupted by someone coming up to them. BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!!!

"Hi, Dick," said Christy. She came up to him seductively and put her hand on his arm. The other two guys raised their eyebrows and looked at Dick. He looked at her and smiled slightly. She noticed the other guys. "Hi guys," she said acknowledging them, then she looked back at Richard, "Do you wanna dance again?" She started to advance on him and becoming more touchy- feely.

"Could you come back a little later, Christy? Me and the guys are just talking for a bit," Richard said gesturing to his friends. She looked a little put off, but her 'seductive' smile never left her face.

"Okay," she said. She took her hand off of Dick's arm and walked away, swinging her hips way more than needed.

"No wonder Kori's upset," Gar whispered to Vic. Vic nodded.

"But something else happened to make Kori close to tears," Vic replied. Gar agreed.

"Who is that?" Gar asked curiously.

"That's Christy. She …" Richard started. He told his friends about dancing with her and then seeing Kori with another guy and following them. "Then I heard him try to ask Kori out and I stepped in. She blew up in my face when I came back in." Richard finished. He looked to his friends for support. "I did the right thing, right?" He said looking back and forth between Gar and Vic. Gar looked away and Vic shook his head.

"Dick, man, you always do that to Kori. She can never get a boyfriend fro more than a week 'cause you constantly do that. Hell, she usually can't even get a boy to talk to her because you are always up in their face." Vic explained as smoothly as he could. "Why do you always do that to her?" Vic asked. Gar looked at Vic then to Richard. They were trying to get a confession.

"I dunno," Richard said, looking thoughtful. Vic and Gar sighed. "I guess it's because I care about her. She is my best friend after all." Vic and Gar looked at each other with the same thought: _Well, it's a start. We'll take it._

_**.:With the Girls:.**_

They went to the bathroom to clean up. Kori cleaned her face from all the traces that she has been crying and re-applied the little amount of make-up she had on previously. She fixed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. _No sign that I have been crying. Good,_ She thought to herself. She gave a smile to Rachel and Bee and left the bathroom to go back to their table. On the way to their table, someone tenderly captured Kori's hand.

"Hey Cutie," Xavier said. "Hello, ladies," said Xavier addressing the other two women. They smiled back.

"Hey Xavier," Kori said dreamily. Bee and Rachel looked on with curiosity.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Xavier said. Without waiting for an answer, he said, "Here's my number." He slipped a piece of napkin in her palm. He turned over her hand and brought it to his lips. "Call me," he said seductively and kissed her hand. "Ladies," he said, looking at the other two. They just nodded since they could do anything else; they were in shock: no one has dared to do that to Kori, mostly because of Richard. He left without further adieu.

"Oh my God, was that him?" Bee squealed excitedly. She put an arm around Kori. Rachel did the same on Kori's left side and they all started walking back to their table. Kori nodded while pocketing the piece of napkin. "He is SEXY, girl!!!"

"Karen Beecher," Rachel chastised, "do you have for someone other than Vic?" Rachel asked with mock disbelief.

"Hey, I can look and don't mind looking at _that_! Kori, you get all the hot guys coming after you. He is so FINE! Isn't he Rachel?" Karen said pushing her playfully.

"He is…um… attractive," Rachel said quietly. They other two looked at her incredulously. They all started laughing as they made their way back to their table with their arms linked.

_**.:With the Boys:.**_

"Have you noticed that _you _especially get all protective when Kori has boys hanging around her?" Gar asked, hoping realization will come upon his friend. Richard looked up, and then looked at his friend.

"What exactly are you saying, Gar?" Richard said dangerously. Gar gulped.

"Well, I'm saying that-," Gar started nervously, but was interrupted by a threesome of girls laughing: Kitten, Terra and Jen.

ha ha just kidding. Kori, Rachel and Bee appeared before them and they all sat down. Kori made sure to sit farther away from Richard and everyone noticed that, especially Richard. Kori was waiting for an apology. Karen went up to kiss Vic in greeting and he willingly replied.

"Hey baby, where did you guys go?"

"Oh, we went to the bathroom. We had to go help Kori clean her face after she was done crying," Karen said glaring at Richard. She was trying to make him feel bad. It seems that they were all waiting for him to apologize. Richard just felt a twinge of guilt at Karen's words, but he didn't catch the hint to apologize. Karen sighed and Rachel lost it.

"Damnit, Dick. Just apologize," Rachel said in frustration. Richard looked at Kori. Kori crossed her arms and looked away, but was still looking at Richard from the corner of her eye. Richard always hated apologizing. _But this is Kori, she always forgives people and I'm her best friend. So…_

"Kori?" Richard said uncertainly. Kori turned her head towards him. "I'm sorry. I just… I just always get so protective of you. I can't help it. I just get that way when it concerns you," Richard said quietly. He looked down, waiting for her response.

"I forgive you."

Richard looked up and saw a smiling Kori. "I could never stay mad at you, Richard," He smiled when she called him her usual name for him did that made sense?. He grinned back at her. Everyone had a slight smile on their face.

"Who's done with partying tonight?" Kori asked everyone. "Let's get out of here!" Kori said happily. She put her jacket back on. Unknown to the boys, Kori took a slip of napkin from her pocket, and transferred it to her purse, with a wink directed towards Rachel and Karen. They both smiled knowingly. They made sure nothing was left at the booth and left the club.

---------------

----------

-----

----------

---------------

_**.:A little while after the group left:.**_

"Dick? Dick? Where are you?"

Christy was looking for Dick at their booth, holding two drinks.

* * *

Oh my gosh my hands hurt. Okay here it is. There is something about this chapter that I don't like. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. Sorry the chapter is so short. I though that I should just end it there. Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors you find… I typed this really late. I know that is no excuse but… that is my excuse.

I did a little research. Cherry, the club, is actually in a casino. It has a pool and bar just outside their doors. They also have, oh I don't know how to explain it, but they have rest booths with pillows and shit. If you have seen From Justin to Kelly, the place where Alexis, or Alexa (I forgot what that chick's name is) gave Justin her cell phone to Kelly, but she didn't give it to her. Oh I love that movie- WAIT!!! I'm getting off topic. Some of you might be asking "how did I know all this?" Well, I actually saw it, not just researched it. So most of the setting here will be actually real, except for the part of the location of the club!!!

Okay, I also have a question: Should I make Xavier good or bad? I personally think he should be bad because I hate the StarxX Pairing, but y'know…

Another Question: does Starfire have a birthday? Like actual official birthday? I tried but I could find it…. HELP PLEASE!!!

Also thanks to my reviewers: chaylorfan, RoseXxxXThorn, cartoonstar, RavenSis, Stormy Midnight, Harry Potter Fan 1994, TerraBB4Eva, BonitaChickia, BrambleCrystal, wawaboy2!!! You guys are awesome!!!

This chapter is for Harry Potter Fan 1994!!! There are you happy?!?! I updated!!! WHAT NOW!!! HA HA now you have to update your story!!!

; P blows raspberry jk lol

Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!! .


	5. At the Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Hi-ya!!! Chapter 4….. BAM!!!

* * *

When Kori and Rich got home last night, they immediately went to bed. 

_**.:With Kori:.**_

Kori woke up at her usual time to watch the sunrise. _It looks like it might rain today, _Kori thought. After that, she went to do her usual wake-up routine: brush teeth, shower, brush hair, etc. Then she went to get breakfast. But on her way to the kitchen, she looked around the new place. She still couldn't believe that she was living with her best friend/ crush! That is when she came across the front door.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard lay awake in his bed as he thought of the conversation he had with his friends last night.

_Why do you always do that to her?_ He remembered Vic say…_ Yeah why do I always do that to Kori. _He thought about this until the sun was already up. _Awww, man I missed the sunrise._ He knew Kori always loved to watch the sunrise. _Oh well, got to get up. _He went to do his morning routine: he turned on the shower and brushed his teeth while the water was turning hot. After he was done brushing his teeth, he hopped in the shower, while still thinking of that topic: _All the others are also protective of Kori, why do I react like that, _he thought as he grabbed the soap. The he heard a hi-pitched scream. _Kori! _He bounded out of the shower, grabbed a towel and rush to where Kori was.

"KORI!!! What happened?!?!" Richard asked worriedly.

"Richard look!!!" Kori said excitedly while pushing an envelope in front of his face. He looked at Kori confounded.

"What?"

"It's our first piece of mail!!! Let's open it!!!" Kori said animatedly while jumping up and down hugging the letter and Richard looked at her with a small smile on his face. After Kori was done frolicking, she looked at Richard with a horrified stare with her mouth forming an 'O.' Richard again looked at her baffled.

"What?" Richard said. She covered her eyes and pointed to the lower half of Richard's body. His gaze followed her pointing finger and blushed: he was only wearing a towel and he had soap suds all over his body.

"Ummm…. I'm gonna go and finish." Richard said embarrassingly. He instantly retreated to his room.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened. Richard in just a towel… he looked hot, with all that water still on his god- like body. And it was so cute they way he blushed. Well, one of my fantasies came true. Oh well I'll just wait for him here to open the letter._

_**.With Richard:.**_

_Oh my god I can't believe that just happened. I was in just in a towel… and Kori was there!!! Oh and I never blush. Oh well, might as well finish my shower._

He finished his shower and dressed.

_**.: Later in the Living Room, with Kori and Richard:.**_

"Umm, hi," Richard said sheepishly. He was still totally embarrassed by their previous interface.

"Hey," Kori said, "Ummm… so…. Let's see the letter!!!" She said that a little too cheery and Richard could tell: she was trying to get rid of the tension in the room. Richard complied.

"Oh and Richard," Kori said.

"Hmm?" Richard answered.

"I guess we're even now huh?" Kori said jokingly easing the tension in the room. Richard thought about it and chuckled a bit [[a/n if you didn't get that read Chapter 2: Getting Settled, of my story . Smiling, he sat down next to her in the couch while she read the letter aloud:

"Dear Richard and Kori Grayson you are cordially invited for the 400th anniversary of Wayne Enterprises -"

"Wait. Go back to the greeting part of the letter." Richard interrupted suddenly. Kori looked confused but obeyed.

"Dear Richard and Kori Grayson – OH MY GOD!!!" Kori reread that part of the letter two more times. "What the hell? Who typed this?" Kori looked horror-struck.

_**.:in Kori's head:.**_

_Who the fuck typed this? Urg, so frustrating. But it's not a bad name either. Hmmm, Kori Grayson… that would be a good name. Whoa I'm getting ahead of myself. We're just best friends and roomies. And right now, I'm okay with that._

_**.:in Richard's head:.**_

_Who in the hell typed this? Alfred wouldn't make mistakes on these things accidentally… DAMNIT!!! I better find out that one of the idiotic newbies at Wayne Enterprises made this mistake… Why am I so mad? It's not like it a bad name anyway. I did not just think that!_

_**.:Back to Reality:.**_

Kori looked dazed and Richard looked a little red. Kori snapped herself back and cleared her throat.

"Ahem…" Kori let out. Richard looked at her. "Shall I continue?" Kori asked cutely. Richard also cleared his throat.

"Ahem… Sure." Kori nodded and skipped to the important parts.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh here: the 50th anniversary of Wayne Enterprises blah blah at the Wayne Enterprises building blah blah formal attire is expected. Yada yada please present your invitation to the doorman upon arrival…" Kori said. "Hmmm… it is two weeks from now…" She gave the slip of paper to Richard. "Do you think the others got one? Kori said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, probably," Richard said offhandedly.

"Let's call them!" Kori cried. She went into the kitchen to call them while Richard thought about the party… or the letter.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_Richard and _Kori _Grayson? Why am I thinking about this so much? _Richard thought. _It shouldn't bother me this much. But why does it? _Richard sat there thinking about it until Kori came back from the kitchen.

"They said they all got invites." Kori said. "We'll all meet up at our restaurant later for dinner. But for right now… WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!! Kori said happily and Richard groaned inwardly. _If we have to go shopping, I wonder who is gonna be carrying the bags? _Richard thought to himself sarcastically. Kori looked over at him for approval and gave him that irresistible pouty face than not even Rachel can't resist. He ran a hand through his hair in frustrating because he knows that this face was made for him when they were in high school. He remembered that Gar and Vic made Kori practice doing the pouty face so she can make Richard do anything for her. Whenever he sad no to whatever they others wanted to do on the weekends, Gar would whisper in her ear: _do the face… do the face…_ Kori would grin broadly, come up right near Richard and do the face while saying: _"Pweese Richard… pweese?" _and then if it needed more coaxing, she'd some up really close to him and gently touch his arm and then Richard would crack and reluctantly agree. He would end up having a great time at whatever they were doing.

"Urg, fine," Richard said. Kori merely jumped up in excitement. She went back to her room to change into something she could go out in while Richard sat on the couch waiting for her. He was wearing a red t-shirt and dark wash jeans with black and red sneakers. Also the usual sunglasses have taken their typical spot upon his head. Some fifteen minutes later, Kori came out wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans with white flats and carrying a white purse. She used he sunglasses upon her head as a hair band.

"Okay, let's go!" Kori said. Richard opened the door and let Kori out first.

_**.:At the Mall:.**_

Richard looked around and Kori walked ahead confidently. She looked around for some stores that had formal garments and found one close to the fountain and food court.

"Let's go!!" Kori exclaimed. Richard trudged behind her toward to store that she was pointing to.

_**.:In the Store:.**_

Kori, without delay, went to the dress section of her size and Richard went to the tux section and picked out his size. _Now I just have to wait for Kori_, Richard thought. He went straight to the dressing rooms and sat down on a near by chair; he knew Kori: she would be there soon enough. As if Richard was physic, Kori came through the aisle carrying a bundle of elegant gowns in her arms, while Richard chuckled to himself. Now he would have to wait for Kori to pick one she likes and will have to give her his own opinion on her ensemble. _Always the same routine, _Richard thought.

This was always what they did when they had some sort of function to go to: Richard would always help her pick out her dress. It started on their very first dance in sophomore year. Kori wouldn't let Richard leave until she chose a dress. Soon, they made it the norm to shopping for any formal function they had to go to, which was somewhat often, because of they position. Richard reminisced about the past:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kori and Richard were messing around near the dressing rooms. They had to find Kori a dress for the thing they were going to because of their parents again and they were just messing around. Richard found some preposterous dress in the store and threw it over the dressing room door. Kori wasn't paying attention and grabbed that dress and put it on unknowingly. She came out the dress room and Richard burst out laughing. Kori looked down at what she was wearing: it was one of the most ridicules dresses she has ever seen! She looked like a lily turned upside down. The skirt part of the dress was printed with a floral pattern and had a bunch of that stuff that made it pouf [[a/n I forgot what it was called. The upper part of the dress had a huge ruffled collar and little flowers in there too. It also looked like some one vomited on it in some places._

"_Ugh," she said in disgust looking down at herself. Then she thought a bit: "Wait, I didn't pick this…" she said thinking when she picked up this hideous thing. Then she heard Richard laugh harder and fell of his chair, still laughing. The realization stuck Kori._

"_DICK GRAYSON!!!" Richard stopped laughing to see a very red Kori who looked like she was about to kill. He quickly got up off the floor and ran for his life from the raging Kori while she tried to pummel her best friend to a pulp._

_They weren't aloud back in that store for a while._

Richard chuckled from that memory.

Kori came out with her first dress. Despite Kori small size this dress looked like it was very tight and Kori was wincing in the discomforting feeling of being compressed. It was one of those tube dresses with no straps and ended right above the knee. She modeled her dress by walking towards Richard and she stumbled because on how tight the dress was and she stopped where she was and looked at Richard.

"I look like a banana," Kori said and Richard snickered at that comment. "You didn't happen to sneak this into my pile of clothes, did you Richard?" Kori asked advancing on him. Richard sunglasses slid down and looked at Kori fearfully. He remembered what she did to him when she caught up to him that time when he slipped that dress in her mound of clothes.

"N- no," Richard said, his voice cracking a bit. Kori looked at him suspiciously, narrowed her eyes and glaring at him, trying to find a hint of deceit. When she could find none, she turned back heading to the dressing room, stumbling a bit. Richard released a breath of relief.

Kori soon came out with the second one. In Kori's opinion it was nice: red and it ended above the knee. It tied around the neck and had a smell oval- shaped gap over the chest. She came out of the dressing room seeking her best friend's opinion of her outfit. She modeled again with out the tripping. She took two steps and heard Richard's reply.

It was a firm, "HELL NO!!!" She looked over at him.

"It is too short," He said simply.

"So?" Kori said in reply.

"You will not wear it!" Richard said a little more firmly. He even crossed his arms to emphasize his stand. Kori rolled her eyes.

"And why not?!?!" Kori asked putting her hands on her hips. Richard responded immediately.

"_My date will not wear something that short_!!!" Richard's voice rising a bit. Kori looked a bit stunned.

"I'm you date?" Kori questioned. Richard looked back at her with the same shocked face.

"Aren't you?" He asked confusingly.

"Yeah, I guess," Kori said looking nonchalant… or tying to at least.

"Okay, then it is settled. You aren't wearing that," Richard said calming down. Kori walked back to her dressing room, without complaint this time.

_**.:In the dressing Room, with Kori:.**_

_Oh my gosh!!! I'm going with Richard!!! __I'm going with Richard!!! _Kori chanted in her head. She was grinning like a mad fool as she put on her next dress.

_**.:Outside the dressing room, With Richard:.**_

_Why did she seem so surprised when I said my date won't wear- WAIT!!! Did I actually ask her to with me as my date? _Richard asked himself. He tried to think back, and he realized that he didn't even mention who they each thought of taking!!! _Oh damn… _Richard thought. _Oh well, she would have told me off if she had a date, she didn't say no and she didn't say that she didn't want to go with me so I guess it is okay… _Richard debated with himself. _Besides, she would have told me if someone asked her, but I've been with her all day… _Richard kept on thinking to himself while Kori came out to try on her next dress.

The next one had no back so Richard said no, the next one had a really low V- neck that you could even see her navel so that was a 'hellz no' by her date and the one after that it had no back AND a really low V in the front so Richard practically shoved her back into the dressing room before any guys saw her. Kori began to put on the next dress in her dressing room.

_I love this one. Richard has to like it. I have shoes to match it too!!! _Kori thought to herself. _It's also to last one I brought with me…_ Kori stepped out of the dressing room and sought Richard's thought on the dress.

"Wow," Richard breathed out. Kori looked amazing! She was wearing a black dress the tied up around her neck. When she walked towards him the dress flowed behind her. She twirled and the dress swished. [[a/n I bad at describing things, sorry Kori giggled at that. Then she looked at Richard for approval. All Richard did was nod his head. She squealed, hugged Richard, gathered her dress and practically ran to the dressing room to change back.

When she came back, she found Richard waiting for her near the cashier. She hurried over to him and stood next to him in line, holding her dress.

When it was their turn at the counter, an aged female cashier smiled at them.

"Hello. Did you find everything okay?" she asked nicely. Kori smiled back a replied sweetly.

"Yes, thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but I saw that dress on you and you looked absolutely beautiful," The cashier said. Kori thanked her. While she was talking to the cashier, Richard quickly whipped out his wallet before Kori could even get to open her bag. By the time, she got her wallet out, Richard was already signing the receipt. It was like a competition to them. Kori pouted.

"Richard…" she whined.

"Yes?" He said back.

"You know I don't like you paying for my stuff," Kori said quietly.

"I know," Richard said looking at her and smirking. Kori let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, but she let him pay for her things and hugged him.

"Thank you, Richard," Kori said.

"You know, it is always sweet to see young people together," the cashier said. Kori and Richard looked at each other, then at the cashier. _Maybe she's going senile, _Kori thoughtRichard even looked around to see what she was talking about. The oblivious cashier gave the puzzled Kori their bags.

"You and your boyfriend have a nice day!" the cashier said cheerfully. Richard and Kori were going to say some thing to the cashier, but the next people in line already stepped up; there was a long line. They looked at each other and embarrassingly left the store.

_**.:Walking Around the Mall:.**_

"Okay, where now? I'm hungry," Kori said, looking at Richard. He looked around and saw a store that caught his eye.

"Hey Kori, how about you meet me at the food court. I have to go and buy something really quick," Richard said looking at Kori.

"Okay, then what would you like to eat. I'll buy!!!" Kori said, happy that she could pay Richard back.

"Just get me whatever you are getting." Richard said. Kori took the bags from his arms, gave Richard a smile and a wave and found a table. Richard smiled, waved and headed in the opposite direction towards the store that caught his eye.

_**.: With Richard:.**_

Richard entered to jewelry store looking around. He was trying to find something for Kori to wear with that amazing dress. A middle aged male sales clerk approached him.

"Hi! Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah I'm looking for jewelry," Richard said.

"Yeah. That is what most people look for when they enter this store," the salesclerk said, with a very cheesy smile. "Is it for you or your girlfriend?" _Girlfriend, why does that always come up? _Richard said.

"It's for my girl friend. A girl that's a friend," Richard said trying to make clear his intentions.

"Yes, well, right this way," the salesclerk said with his cheesy smile. Richard refrained from rolling his eyes and followed the sales clerk to the female jewelry section. Richard looked around. Then a specific necklace and bracelet caught his eye.

It was a white gold diamond star necklace. The bracelet was a white gold star charm toggle bracelet. They matched Kori perfectly: beautiful, simple and elegant. It was perfect for Kori and would go nicely with her dress. He immediately bought it.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be very happy," the salesman said with a tacky smile. Richard rolled his eyes, grabbed his purchased and left the store.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_I wonder what he was buying. Who is he buying it for? Kitten? Bruce? Me? _Kori thought. She kept herself occupied after buying their food with these questions.

Soon, Richard found her. He came over a sat down with his hands in his pockets. Kori looked at that suspiciously. He never does that. Richard had always told her that people with hands in their pockets have something to hide. Her eyes went to his hands and back to his face.

"What did you buy?" Kori asked, with a hint of doubt. He took his hands out of his pockets after he sat down.

"Nothing." Kori narrowed her eyes and went back to her food still watching Richard, who was eating his burger. He was looking anywhere but her.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!!! What are you hiding, Richard John Grayson!!!" Kori said almost yelling. Richard knew she can't stand secrets, or least the ones that are being kept from her. Richard tried playing innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm walking about. You had your hands in your pockets and you won't even look at me!!! So what are you hiding?" Kori said exasperatedly. Richard grinned.

"I'm not hiding anything," he replied in a taunting tone. Kori glared, sigh in defeat, and then looked at Richard with a sneaky smirk. Richard looked away from her.

"Oh, Richard," Kori said getting the boy's attention. He looked her way and fell for it: Kori was doing her oh-so-special pout. _Damnit, _Richard thought.

"Oh come on Kori, that cheating. Stop. Come on stop," he looked at her again. "Fine. FINE!!! I can't take it anymore." He took out the box out of his pockets and set the package right in front of Kori. Kori looked at him.

"This is what you bought?"

"Yeah, I bought it to go with your dress," Richard said looking away form Kori. Kori opened the box.

"Awww, Richard. It's beautiful!!!" Kori exclaimed. Then she had a look of horror, "Awww… man, and I just paid you back for my dress! Thanks, Richard." Richard grinned back.

"You're welcome," Richard said. They went back to eating their meal. After they finished their meal, they got up, threw their trash away, got a hold of their bags and headed for the exit. Their drive back home was one of those comfortable silences.

.:At home:.

"Richard what do you wanna do until we have to eat with the others. We're meeting them for dinner and it is only one forty-five," Kori said dropping her bags a plopping on the couch. Richard went into the kitchen to get a drink. He came back with drinks for the both of them and handed one to Kori. After she gave a murmur of thanks, he answered.

"I don't know," Richard said simply. Kori put her drink down and headed to the balcony. Then she got an idea by what she saw.

"Hey Richard, how 'bout we go to the park?" Kori said, still looking at the park, a few blocks away. But Richard whined.

"Ohhh… but it might rain today," the man complained.

"Then we have to get there before it does," Kori said simply. "Do I have to pout again?" Kori said with her hands on her hips, looking at Richard. Richard immediately took one of the throw pillows and covered his sunglasses.

"No, it won't work!" Kori sat right next to him.

"Pweese?!?!" Kori asked adorably. Richard shook his head under the pillow. Kori thought a little. _Hmmm…a change in strategy, _Kori thought. The she got an idea.

"We can take your motorcycle," she said, and she knew that she got him. Just like she knew he would, he took the pillow from his head and nearly dragged her to the door. At last minute, she grabbed her purse before heading out.

* * *

Okay, it took me a while but here it is. I know it is short but bear with me. 

To see Kori's dress go to [[imagine it in black: looking to see if I should make **Xavier bad or good**, and what **Kori Birthday is**? Help me out please!!!

Also, I'm going on vacation for 3 weeks so I won't be able to update. I'm sorry.

I'd like to thank: cartoonstar, RoseXxxXThorn, BonitaChickia, Harry Potter Fan 1994, RavenSis and chaylorfan for reviewing on my last chapter!!! It meant a lot!!!

Thanks for reading and press the little 'Go' button!!! .


	6. A Day Out on the Town

At last, here it is.

* * *

At two o'clock they were on the road and driving around. Richard was happy to get his bike out for a spin a show Jump City what his baby has got. Kori was just happy to get out of the house. After a while they decided on a change of plan: they were going to go sight seeing then go to the park after dinner with the guys. They saw all the sky scrappers and main buildings of the city. But that is not what Kori was thinking of. 

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Ahhh, I always love riding with Richard on his bike. _The feeling of being really close to Richard made her extremely happy.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_Ahhh, I always love riding on my bike. _Just then, a guy cut across him in a red Ferrari with a unique license plate [[yeah, just guess. _Crap, _Richard thought. He swerved very fast to avoid the car and heard a squeal of surprise, excitement and a bit of fright coming form right behind him. He turned his helmet-covered head to address the girl behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He realized just now that the swerve was kind of sudden and he forgot to warn his riding companion. He saw the twinkle of her eyes in her specialize helmet he got for her and realized that she was smiling.

"Yeah, just caught me off guard," Kori replied. He thought the he was going to hear along the lines of: "_Don't you dare do that again!" _Yet again, he was surprised; "Do that again, Richard!" He heard Kori say with excitement in her friendly suggestion.

"Okay! Hold on!!!" Richard warned her. He increased the speed, she tightened her hold on him and he swooned. He didn't know if it was that burst of speed or Kori. Whenever he rode with Kori, he was extra careful not to scare her like that but she liked those random bursts of speed. _Wow, I didn't know that, _Richard thought as her revved the motor again and her glorious laugh. He was smiling; _I better to make sure that I do this more often._

They happened to ride on Richie's bike until they had to meet the others for dinner.

_**.:In front of Ricardo's:. [[Sorry for lack of creativity on the restaurant name**_

"That was so much fun!!! Why haven't you done that before, all those times I rode on your bike?" Kori said with a smile while trying to fix her horrible case of helmet hair.

"Well," Richard started, "I didn't know that you would like it. When ever I did that to my previous girlfriends, they hated it. And I also didn't want you to get hurt. So I only do that when I ride by myself."

"Oh contraire, my dear Richard," Kori said while reaching up and shaking his chin playfully, "that was so much fun and I liked it. We should do that again on your bike. Now, let's go in and meet the others." Richard opened the door for her a followed her in.

_**.:In the Restaurant:.**_

In the restaurant, they found their friends seated at their usual spot.

"What took you?" Vic asked. "You guys took so long that we ordered you food for you!!!" Vic said jokingly. Whenever they came here, they ordered the same thing every time; they have done that some many times, as soon as they walk in, the hostess gave the waiter the 'special nod' to let him know that they have arrived. Their group was well known here.

"Yeah, whatever," Richard said in good spirits. He and Kori took their spots among the gang seated around the table. They started eating and talking about the party.

"You guys got your invites today, right?" Kori asked while eating her dessert.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah? Then Kori had a question for Karen and Vic.

"Hey Vic, Bee: can I see your invite?" Bee and Vic looked at her funny. Even so, Vic reached in his pocket and took out their invite.

"Why? Yours should say the same as ours," Vic said confusedly. He around the table for support and they all just gave him confused looks as well. But Kori ignored it and asked them another question.

"You guys only got one, right? Because you live together?" Kori asked taking the slip of paper from his hands and looking at the greeting while Vic and Bee nodded. Richard caught on then. He scooted over look and the letter. They read it at the same time and mouthed the words: _Victor Stone and Karen Beecher… _They looked up at each other, then to Vic and Bee.

"What the fuck?" Richard said. They had separate names on the invitation even though they have been living together for longer than they have.

"What the hell is the matter?" Vic said, somewhat losing his patience. Kori reluctantly, because she knew what their reaction was going to be, handed Vic their invite, while Richard put his head on the table. Vic read it aloud:

"Dear Richard and Kori Grayson you are cordially invited for the 400th anniversary of Wayne Enterprises…" Vic started reading and Gar cut him off.

"Dude, am I missing something? That is what my invite said," Gar said puzzled, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, there is nothing wrong-" Kori said while trying to reach over the table to take the paper from Vic to avoid embarrassment. She was almost successful, until the listener picked out THE line: Rachel.

"Wait! Vic read the first line really slow."

"Um… okay. Dear… Richard… and …Kori… GRAYSON!!! Oh my effing gosh!!!" Vic exclaimed. They all burst out laughing, save Kori and Richard. Defeated, Kori reached over and took the paper from Vic. She joined Richard and put her head on the table. After the laughter subsided, Richard and Kori lifted their heads. _Hopefully, they will forget this very soon, _Kori and Richard thought. After they stopped laughing, they talked about other topics, like what stupid things Gar did today; they always had a good laugh about that. After they finished their meal, they split the bill, like they always do and said their goodbyes. Kori and Richard headed out the door and headed to the motorcycle. Kori noticed the sky was getting darker thanks to the clouds rolling in…

"Well… to the park now, right?" Kori asked. Richard nodded. They drove off on the bike.

_**.: At the park:.**_

They arrived at the park when it was already dark out: the sidewalk lights were on [[I would say that the moon was out also, but you know it s _very_ cloudy. They got off the bike, took off their helmets and took a leisurely stroll through the park. They started on one of the main paths.

"Oooh! Look! An ice cream stand!!!" Kori exclaimed. She nearly ran to the stand and practically knocked it over in excitement.

"I haven't had ice cream since we came here!!!" Kori cried as she looked through her purse for a ten dollar bill. Then all of a sudden-

"One chocolate chip cookie dough and a mint chocolate chip, please," said Richard, smiling at Kori and forking over a twenty dollar bill. The ice-cream man got right on their order.

"Oh my gosh, paying for me again, Richard?" Kori said disbelievingly. She put away her wallet. "You shouldn't be spoiling me like this Richard; I could have paid for it you know." The ice cream man handed over their orders and handed Richard his change. Richard took the whole wad of change and stuck it in the tips box.

"Thank you, sir. You folks have a nice evening," the ice cream man said genuinely with a smile. Richard and Kori continued on their way around the park, ice cream in hand.

They had just finished their ice cream when they started talking about all the things they have experienced since coming to Jump City.

"Our place looks so good now that we have the furn -" Kori was interrupted when she heard the thunder echo throughout the sky. She looked up in the sky and let the raindrops _pitter-patter_ on her head, while she tries to catch raindrops in her mouth. Richard chuckled at her kid-like nature. Kori splashes in the puddles and spins around with her eyes closed, enjoying the rain fall on her body.

_**.:With Richard:. **_

_She looks so cute doing that… he_ just thinks that for a moment, while watching Kori. _We have to get out of this rain… Kori might get sick._

"Kori?"

"Yeah?" Kori faces him.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Holy crap. He looks so hot. _She sighs inwardly. His red t-shirt is clinging to his perfectly sculpted body. His jet black hair is plastered to his face. He took off his sunglasses, well because obviously he can't see, to reveal his baby blue eyes. He is also dripping wet.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard goes blank for a second. He looks at Kori and almost falls over.

[[you guys do remember what she was wearing, right? For those who don't, I'll recap in the next few sentences

_Holy shit!!! _Richard curses silently. Her gorgeous green eyes still sparkle, if not more in the rain. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her shoulders. Kori shirt clung tight to her body, accentuating all her curves… more. What was not helping Richard was the fact that her white t-shirt is now, virtually, transparent. [[yeah, all you people, just imagine that. This sight made Richard feel a little hot in the face, despite the cold rain drops pouring on his head. He started stammering his next few words, then after a calming breath and a determination not to look down below Kori's face, he finally got his sentence out.

"Kori, we have to get home. You are gonna get sick," Richard said in a fatherly way. Kori chuckled.

"You worry too much Richard; lighten up," Kori lightheartedly said. She started spinning again. Richard sighed. _Let's try plan B._

"We have to go home; my bike is gonna get ruined on the rain," he tried again. He sounded sort of pathetic, even to him using a lame excuse, but he was sort of distracted, if you catch my drift. [[he is not a pervert, well not a total pervert. He is still a guy. She stopped spinning and gave him a look saying something along the lines of, _"are you serious?"_ or something like, _"you got to get something better than that." _She started spinning again without a word to Richard. _Okay…plan C._

Richard started walking towards to spinning girl. She noticed this and stopped spinning waiting for him to what he was going to. He stopped right in front of her face. _I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…_

"Kori we have to go home." She looked playful.

"Why," she challenged. He smirked. He leaned down and put his face near her right ear.

"Are you forgetting what color shirt you are wearing?" Richard asked calmly. He moved back and watched her reaction.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_What is he talking about? _Kori looked down and saw what he meant. _My shirt is see-through!!!_

She squealed and immediately hid behind Richard, grasping his wet shirt. She stood on tip toe and whispered into his ear, "You win," Kori said looking up at Richard. Richard smiled at her and Kori smiled back. They walked back to Richard's bike side by side, with Kori arms crossed across her chest.

_**.: At Richard's motor bike:.**_

Getting on that bike was slippery. Everything was wet.

"Well, let's head home." Kori nodded and got on the motorcycle.

The ride home was very squishy. The sound of wet clothing was ringing their ears. Kori's arms were around Richard. She was scared of slipping off, so she held on especially tight to him, with her whole front pressed to his back.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard felt …weird…during the ride home, but he didn't mind it.

_I am so confused: I kind of like Kori pushed up on me like that… we are so close together. Hmm… I do not know what to make of it._

He had to focus on the road.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_I like being pushed up against Richard… but hopefully I don't make him uncomfortable… I hope we get home soon, I need a nice warm shower._

_**.:At home:.**_

"Ugh, I need to get out of these clothes. I'm going to go take a hot shower and go to sleep. Good night, Richard." Kori said with her arms still around her chest. She patted Richard on the shoulder. He nodded.

"Me too. G' night, Kori." Richard listened for the sound of squishy clothes making their way through the house followed by the gentle shutting of a door. Richard went to the kitchen first. He went to get vitamin C. He popped a pill in his mouth and followed it by water. He took an extra pill and walked over to Kori's room. Wanting no repeats of the other night, he knocked on her door. When no answer came, he assumed that she was already in the shower. He walked into her colorful room and put the vitamin C pill on her bedside table, with a sticky note, found in her drawer. He took a sticky note and wrote her a message:

Please take this pill. I don't want you to get sick. Yours, Richard

Then Richard quietly stepped out of the room to take his own shower and go to sleep.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Hmm… this shower feels good, _she thought scrubbing herself down with her scrub. She finished with her shower turned the water and stepped out. She got a little chill when she stepped out. She did her after shower and night time routine, put on her Pj's and snuggled deep in her bed, not noticing the semi-affectionate from Richard.

* * *

the ending is a bit draggy, sorry ;( 

okay, the reaction about the see thru shirt was not all that great, but i didn't know how to portray that...do you have any ideas?

i am sorry that this took so long, it took my a while to get used to the course work at school.

thanks to: cartoonstar, wawaboy2, BonitaChickia, Harry Potter Fan 1994, punkgirlblood, RoseXxxXThorn, TerraBB4Eva, RavenSis, Raichu173 fro reviewing

i don't think i will be able update as often as i would like, so i will just have to see how this plays out.

please review too!!! .


	7. Chicken Soup and Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

* * *

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard woke up the next morning at around 9 o'clock am. He did his normal morning stuff: washed face, brushed teeth, etc. Then he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He, of course, expected Kori to be up and doing something.

He arrived in the kitchen to find no Kori. _That's odd, _he thought to himself.

"Kori? Are you up?" Richard asked in the silence of their penthouse. No response. He checked the balcony to see if she was there, but with the door closed so she wouldn't have heard him. No Kori. He went back to the hallway and stopped in front of Kori's room. He knocked and called out, "Kori?" in a soft voice. He heard a groan in return. He knocked again and, this time, opened the door and stepped into the multicolored room. "Kori? Are you okay?" Richard asked. He saw her shift in her bed. He walked to her bedside and put one hand underneath the sheets, searching for her forehead. He found it and gently laid his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Mmm, Richard? Is that you?" Kori said quietly. She poked her head out of under the covers. "I don't feel good." She murmured. Richard sighed. He looked over at her bed side and saw the note on the table, still untouched.

"You are burning up, Kori. I think you have a fever," Richard stated concerned. He hurried to the bathroom to get a thermometer out of the first aid kit. He headed back to Kori, told her to open up and stuck the thermometer under her tongue. After the 'beep' signifying that the reading was done, Richard pulled the thermometer out of Kori's mouth. It read 102.7 degrees. Kori moaned under the blanket.

"Yup. You are definitely sick. I gonna go get something for you to eat," Richard said. He darted to the kitchen to find something to eat. He realized that they didn't have any food; they were supposed to go food shopping today. _Damn_, he cursed to himself. He got Kori a glass of water and returned to Kori's bedroom.

"Kori?" he said gently, "Kori?" he said again. She _hmm _–ed in reply. Richard continued. "I'm going to the store really quick because we don't have any food. I'm gonna call Rachel to come over and watch you while I'm gone, ok?" he heard an _mmm_ in response, which he assumed meant yes. "Ok, then. I'll see you later," he said. He kissed her forehead and practically ran to his room to change his clothes and left the apartment to get her orange juice, chicken noodle soup, her favorite, ice cream. He bounded to the front door and closed it. _I know she will want that ice cream when she is better. I'll just get the basics today and we will go get all of the groceries when she is better. She won't forgive me if I bought all the food by myself, _he thought to himself in the elevator going to the garage, chuckling.

He headed to his car and opened the door and left the parking garage.

Richard kept an eye out for the first corner store he saw. _There it is, Richard_ thought to himself. He pulled up to the parking lot of the mini-mart and look at the sign of the store: "Mini-Mart," it read. _Hmm… how original. _He hurried into the store to get to groceries.

_**.:In the Mini-Mart:.**_

He kept chanting _"orange juice, chicken noodle soup, ice cream"_ in his head. As he continued through the store getting what he needed, he just thought something. _Damnit I forgot to call Rachel. Oh well, I'll be done soon_. With that, he sped up his pace to the cashier, knocking over a woman with her cart. He paid for everything with a twenty dollar bill and told the cashier to keep the change. He dashed to his car, shoved his groceries in the back and sped home.

_**.:With Kori:. **_

_Mmmm… I don't feel well. _She turned over in bed snuggling deeper in the covers. Then she heard to door open and close.

"Richard?" she whispered out. She heard footsteps heading in the direction of her room. Her head turned in the direction of her door to see who it was, of course, expecting Richard.

"Hey," a deep, slightly familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here, Xavier?"

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_Did I lock the door?_ He thought to himself. In his mind, he retraced his steps, trying to remember If he locked the door to their penthouse. _Damnit. I forgot I planned to leave the door unlocked for Rachel to get inside, WHO I FORGOT TO CALL!!! Damnit. Real nice, Richard. If Kori is in there with a bad guy she can't protect herself because she's sick_. So again, Richard sped up to get back home.

_**.:With Kori and Xavier:.**_

"Well, you didn't call me today and I didn't get your number. So, I called people and found out where you live. But I can see why you didn't call me," said Xavier. Kori still laid there in bed, only her eyes poking out from under he blankets.

In all honesty, Kori forgot about calling Xavier.

"I'd ask how you are, but I already know," said Xavier, looking at Kori's eyes and her form under the blankets. He looked around the room. "Nice room," Xavier said, trying to start a conversation. Kori just smiled in return. She wanted Richard back now. She was hungry.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard pulled up to the garage and parked his car in his designated slot. He would have ran to the elevator but didn't due to the bundle of groceries in his arms. He jammed the button corresponding to Kori's and his floor. _Hurry up,_ he said looking up will the elevator to go faster, which of course didn't do anything. _Finally._

_**.:With Kori and Xavier:.**_

_And another silence_, both of them thought.

Xavier kept trying to turn up the charm but wooing a sick girl wasn't exactly he had in mind.

Kori just wants him to stop talking and offer to get her something to eat… or she wants Richard to get here, which ever comes first because Richard is supposed to be bring food for her, _unless he eats it first._

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard rushes to his door. He puts the groceries to one side of his body and jumbles for his house keys in his pocket. Then he remembers that it is unlocked.

"_Real smart, there buddy", _Richard says to himself_, "stupid."  
_

He opens the door and calls out Kori's name.

"Kori, I'm home!!!"

_**.:With Kori and Xavier:.**_

Xavier whipped his head around. _Who the hell was that?_

Kori perked up. _Finally!!!_

_**.:With Richard:.**_

He walks into the kitchen and puts the groceries on the kitchen counter. Then he dashes to Kori's bedroom at the end of the hall and enters it.

* * *

So what did you think?

Ha ha just kidding!!! ;P

_**.:In Kori's Room:.**_

The first thing that Richard sees is that guy from the club who tried to hit on Kori.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Richard asked, walking over to Kori's bedside, opposite of the guy so he doesn't jump him.

"Richard, you remember Xavier?" Kori asked in a small voice, one part due to her illness the other because to the staring contest between the men was a little intimidating.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Richard answered with clenched teeth. He really didn't trust this guy.

"Nice to see you again, Dick," Xavier said with a coy smirk, knowing that would get him angry. Then a thought struck him. "Wait. You live together?"

"Yes," said the two in unison. Richard was getting really tired of Xavier in Kori's and his house. Then there was a silence, with Xavier looking back and forth from Kori to Richard.

Richard was beginning to become irked by the way Xavier head was looking back and forth from him to Kori. _What the hell is he looking at? _A few seconds pass. _Okay, he has to go._

"If you are done looking at us, I think you should go," Richard said coolly. Xavier looked taken aback, being told to leave so bluntly and tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"I don't think that Kori would-" Xavier started.

"Ahem, actually Xavier, I need my rest and Richard will take very good care of me here," Kori said in a small, gentle but firm voice. Xavier nodded. He went over to Kori and kissed her temple.

"Get better Kori, so we can meet again." (I know, a little cheesy) Kori blushed and gave him a little smile.

"I'll show you out," Richard stated. He got up and opened the door to Kori room and held it open for Xavier to exit. With a glance and a wave, Xavier departed Kori's room and Richard followed. The walk was to the door silent. As Xavier was about to leave the penthouse completely Richard obviously had something he wanted to say.

"Stay away from her," Richard stated in a firm, low voice. Xavier looked back at him in amazement, like he can't believe that he just said that to him. Richard crossed his arms for emphasis.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Xavier asked, in a somewhat child-ish way. Richard had no answer but he still stood his ground. "You've had you're chance at her. From what she told me before, you two go a ways back. If you didn't her then, what makes you think you can get her now?" He scoffed. "Your chance has long gone. It's my turn and they don't call me "Playboy of Gotham," for nothing. I _always_ get my girl." With those words and a little smirk at the internal affect his words caused at the previously "intimidating" Richard Grayson, he left the place.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

_What in the hell was he talking about? "My chance has long gone?" What was that supposed to mean? _Richard kept thinking these things as he sat down on the couch.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

_Okay. It doesn't take this long to show someone out of our penthouse._

"Richard," Kori called out. No answer.

"Richard."

"Richard!!!"

_**.:With Richard:. **_

_Oh shit!!! Kori!!! _Richard ran to her room.

As soon as he got to her room, he was bombarded with pillows.

"What in the _hell_ were you doing over there?!?! It doesn't take that long for you to show someone out the house!!! I could be here coughing my guts out and you're out there contemplating the universe!!!" Kori yelled out in one breath and then started coughing. At the first cough, Richard went into stern-mommy mode.

"Okay. You get into bed and I'll make you some soup," Richard said while picking up the pillows that were previously used as ammunition. He picked up the last pillow as he was heading out. He giggled internally as he turned around, threw the pillow at Kori and bolted through the door. As he left he heard Kori yell, "Hey! I'm sick here and you throw a pillow at me!?!?!?"

_**.:With Kori:.**_

Kori was getting into bed and laughing at the moment she and Richard had just now, but she coughed again and got the chills. She hurried into bed and snuggled under the blankets.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard was cooking Kori's meal, but he was a little preoccupied. He couldn't help but think about what Xavier said to him about his relationship with Kori. Richard shook the thoughts out of his head. He would think about the later. Right now, he had to watch over Kori. Richard poured the soup into the bowl and set in on the tray he took out to help transport the food. He took a cup from the pantry and poured orange juice into the cup and also set that on the tray. He took the medicine out of the cupboard and put two aspirins on the tray next to the juice. He picked up the tray and walked steadily to Kori's room.

_**.:In Kori's Room:.**_

"Hey. How do you feel?" Richard said softly. He put the tray down on her bedside table and gently put his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. She was still a little hot.

"Like crap," was her response. Richard chuckled a bit.

"Well, maybe you'd get better by eating," Richard said, sitting down on the side of her bed, holding the bowl of soup for her. Kori scooted a little to make more room for Richard. She sat up and swayed a little and kept her eyes closed. She held out her hand for the bowl. Instead, she found that a spoonful of warm soup found her way into her mouth. She opened her eyes and found Richard blowing on her soup for her. Richard, then, moved the spoon in front of her face.

"Richard," Kori said kindly, "you don't have to do this for me. I can feed myself." Kori said reaching for the bowl. Once again, the spoon was shoved in her mouth.

"I know," was what Richard said in return and started blowing on another spoonful of soup.

_Awww… he is so sweet. _Kori thought, while she was being fed another spoonful of soup. She felt really touched by the simple and kind of embarrassing gesture. And in no time, she finished her soup and took her medicine, supervised by Richard.

"Thank you, Richard." Richard was picking up the dishes used to feed Kori. He turned around to look at her. She had pure gratitude shining through her eyes. That's what Richard loved about her eyes: her beautiful eyes could always portray what she was feeling.

"No problem, Kor. That's what friends are for," he said looking at her. Her eyes flashed an emotion he tried to read, but she blinked and it was gone. He finished picking up the dishes and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. He left to give Kori her peace and for him to think.

_**.:With Kori:.**_

As soon as Richard left, Kori sunk back into her sheets and started to think. I mean what else is there to do?

_Is that all we will ever be: friends? I loved Richard for a long time and he still hasn't notices anything. Maybe I should try not to love him??? Hmm…. No I already tried that. That hurts too much. I can't picture myself without him. Being a friend and in his life was better than nothing._

Kori picked up a random book from the one of her nearby shelves and started to read to occupy her mind.

_**.:With Richard:.**_

Richard felt like an old-fashion house wife. Carrying the dishes and cooking for his spouse. Except it's his roommate, friend, whatever you want to call it, but not his spouse, wife or girlfriend. And that fact bothered him. He didn't know why, but that fact bothered him. And so did that cliché phrase bothered him to: _that's what friends are for._

_Why am I thinking about this recently? Nothing between us has changed. Well at least not that I know of… has Kori changed? No, she always has been her cheerful, smiling, friendly, kind, caring, out-going, beautiful self that I have always known. Have I changed? I don't think that I have. The only major thing that has happen recently is that we have moved in together, but that should change a friendship…._

Richard's mind was troubled. He decided to call Rachel after all to tell her that Kori was sick. He was sure that he was on three-way when he called Rachel. She probably was talking to Karen. That was about ten minutes ago.

_Everyone should be here about… now. _

ding dong Richard was already at the door before it could get to the 'dong'

Karen practically shoved Richard aside and headed to Kori's room. Rachel was walking behind her. Gar and Victor stepped in calmly after the stampede.

"Hey, man. What's wrong with Kori?" Victor asked seriously. Gar just nodded and listened in. Richard explained about yesterday.

"Kori wanted to walk in the park, then in started raining. Kori still wanted to stay out. So was stayed out a little longer," Richard said. He conveniently 'forgot' some other parts. "Then we came home. She went to shower then went to bed. She didn't see the pill I put on her bedside table for her to take so wouldn't get sick." Vic and Gar both nodded and they all followed Karen and Rachel into Kori's room.

_**.:In Kori's Room:.**_

"Oh my god Kori!!! Are you okay?!?!" Karen asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Bee, she isn't gonna die because on a measly fever," Rachel said in a 'duh' tone. Karen waved it off.

"Is Dick taking care of you? He better be or I'll-" Karen stared getting up to berate Richard, but Kori cut her off.

"Bee. Relax. Richard he been taking very good care of me. He made me soup and gave me orange juice," Kori said, leaving out the part where he fed her. Rachel nodded but Karen still looked skeptical.

"Well, I'm going to be looking after you until you get better. I will just send the boys off somewhere," Karen said, looking pensive. "I will just give them forty bucks and send them to the mall. They can play in the arcade and eat in the food court." Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes behind Karen. Then the guys entered.

"Hey. How are you feeling Kori?" said Gar, approaching the bed. Vic and Richard followed.

"I'm fine," said Kori. As soon as she said those words, Karen pushed them out the door and into the living room. Kori waved to them good-bye from her bed.

"Has Karen been using Vic's weights to get in shape?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. Kori shrugged. Rachel pulled a book off the shelf (a/n she has her own stash off books there just in case) and Kori took her book of her bedside table. They both started to read like nothing happened.

_**.:In the Living Room:.**_

Karen ushered the guys into the living room.

"Okay, boys. I'm gonna give you forty bucks and you guys go to the mall," Karen said, fishing two twenty-dollar bills out of her purse.

"But what about Kori?" Richard asked. He wanted to be here for her.

"I will be taking care of her," Karen said simply. "Now go and have a good time." Gar took one of the bills and ran before she could change her mind. Vic took the other one and calmly walked out the door, with Richard in tow.

_**.:In the Mall:.**_

The first place that they were dragged to, by Gar, was the arcade.

"Let's play this!!! Wait! No, this one!!!" from Gar went on for about ten minutes before Vic challenged Richard to a game: Time Crisis, which Gar immediately rushed over to call dibs on playing winner. Richard always loved this game, playing detective and stuff. After awhile of game play, Richard came out on top. Richard cheered in victory, while Vic somewhat sulked.

"Vic, you could keep playing. I'm going to the food court," Richard said giving his gun to Gar. Vic grinned, anticipating victory. He knew he was better than Gar at this game, but he look over at the retreating figure that was Richard's. He knew something was wrong. He'll talk about it with him, but he had to beat Gar first. Vic and Gar pressed the start button.

_**.:At Home:.**_

Karen was going crazy. She was dusting everything and wiping down everything and washing everything and scrubbing everything.

"You know Kori," Karen said while scrubbing one particular tough spot, "the reason why you could be sick is that your home is so dirty." She tried to get Rachel to help out. Rachel flat out refused and Kori had a pre-made excuse: she was sick. So Kori slept, read, and drank stuff Karen was giving her, Rachel read and Karen ran around the house cleaning everything and checking on Kori. In Kori's opinion being sick was pretty dull.

_**.:With the Boys:.**_

After beating Gar at every game at the arcade, a triumphant Vic and a downcast Gar met Richard at the food court. They found Richard sitting at a table with two other chairs with a smoothie and fries lying in front of him.

"I gonna get some food at Tofu Time," Gar said excited. Vic shivered and sat down across from Richard.

"What's buggin' you?" Vic asked Richard. Richard looked at him.

"Well, the guy that Kori met at the club was in the house today when I got back from buy Kori stuff to eat. Before he left he said… things that made me think about my relationship with Kori," Richard said. Vic rubbed his chin in thought. _Could Dick be finally realizing his feelings for Kori? _He had to answer carefully.

"Well, you and Kori have a great friendship," Vic said. Richard sighed.

"Well, what's bugging me is that its just friendship," Richard said looking at Vic. Vic raised his eyebrows.

"Elaborate," Vic said.

"Well, one day Kori is going to find this awesome guy that she really likes and I won't be able to do anything. She would forget all about me," Richard said looking away from Vic. "What Xavier said scares me. I could lose Kori. I can't believe that I haven't realized this until now." Vic nodded in understanding, then he banged his hands on the table.

"Did you say Xavier as in Xavier Redd? The "Playboy of Gotham"? Richard nodded.

"You can't let Kori go out with him. I heard a lot from my friends in Gotham about what he does to girls. You can't-" Vic said and then realized that Richard was still thinking about something else. "Yo, man. You and Kori are best friends. You know that she would never have you out of her life. You guys have been together through think and thin. She would never let anything come between you guys." Vic said. Richard looked at him and smiled.

"You're right. I know my best friend and Kori is not that type of person. Thanks, Vic," Richard said and they did a little handshake thing-y. Then Gar came back with a tray half empty. Richard and Vic look at the Gar's tray, then at Gar's face: it had traces of food.

"What? I was really hungry and the walk to here was long," Gar said innocently. Vic and Richard laughed and started walking out of the food court. Gar shrugged and followed his friends.

They headed to the penthouse.

_**.:At home:.**_

Karen was finally done cleaning and collapsed on the couch. Kori, bundled up with blankets, was tired of her room and walked out of her room to join Rachel, who was reading on the couch. Kori found the remote and turned on the television. The cable guy hasn't installed any channels yet so she watched channel two, which nothing interesting but calming landscapes and peaceful music. She soon fell asleep in the couch. Rachel was still reading.

It was at least thirty minutes before the guys came back.

The boys arrived to Rachel reading and a sleeping Kori. Rachel showed Vic where Karen fell asleep. Vic carried her to the car while Gar escorted Rachel down to wait for Vic who drove them over and who also had the keys because he didn't trust Gar with his car. Last time he did, Gar hit a wall because he forgot to put the car in reverse. Vic mouthed good-bye to Richard, who locked to door behind Vic.

Richard smiled at Kori's sleeping figure on the couch. Her blankets shifted off of her when she readjusted her body for comfort. She shivered due to the lack of coverage on her body. When Richard adjusted the blankets on her he realized why she shivered: she was wearing lingerie. Richard gulped and hastily covered her up.

He headed to his room to shower. _If she isn't up by the time I'm done, I'll carry her to her room. _So Richard showered and did his after shower routine, dried his (sexy) hair, put on pajama pants and went to check on Kori. She was still there.

_Looks like I will have to take her to her room._ Richard padded over to her quietly, so he does not wake her. Standing over her, he can't help but notice how pretty she looks. He put one of his arms under her legs and another arm underneath her arm and carried her bridal style to her room. She snuggled into his bare chest, he assumed because of his body warmth, and blushed, happy that Kori couldn't see it. He turned sideways as he entered her room so he doesn't bump her into her doorframe. He set her gently on her bed and covered her with all the blankets. He gently kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Kori," Richard murmured. As soon as Richard steps away from her, she moans.

"Richard? Can you sleep here with me tonight? You feel really warm," Kori asks, half asleep. She reaches for him with her eyes closed. He smiles and walks back towards her bed. He gets underneath her covers and sees a little smile on Kori's face. He lays facing the ceiling and Kori wraps an arm around him well sculpted stomach and her head on Richard's chest. Richard embraces Kori with both of his arms.

"Good night, Kori," whispered Richard.

"Good night, Richard," mumble Kori.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay, here is the chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. School sucks. 

Tofu Time is totally made up.

I hope I found all the grammar and spelling errors. If not call me out on them please.

Thanks to: cartoonstar, Harry Potter Fan 1994, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, TerraBB4Eva, RavenSis, raeXXstarry, and RobinxStarfireLuvr. Thanks so much for reviewing!!! You all are awesome!!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!!


End file.
